


Morning After the Fire

by Everythinghappensforareason



Series: Slowly Crushing Hearts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, So Hook and Felix's relationship is more so friends, They are not "hooking" up or anything for those of you seeing the relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinghappensforareason/pseuds/Everythinghappensforareason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix wakes up to find himself in the Captain's quarters and not back at the lost boy camp. The memories of what had transpired the night before came crashing into the boy's mind. He didn't want to have to go back to the mainland and face Peter....and her. He just wanted to stay here aboard the Jolly Roger with his close friend. Aboard the ship, he wasn't reminded of the kiss that his love and that creature shared. He could let his mind drift off and become clouded with pirates and the open sea. </p>
<p>(so I pretty much suck at summaries, sorry guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the same as before. Physical ages:   
> Hook is around 28  
> Felix is 18 
> 
> I am going to apologize for this part from the get go, because I truly feel like this one was poorly written and lacking something. I rewrote this probably 5 times and I am still not truly satisfied with the outcome of it. I promise that the next one will be better!

For the first time in a very long time, Felix felt warm, save, and oddly, at home. He slowly forced his eyes open, but was greeted with a throbbing, firey pain. Pain that came when one had been relentlessly crying, uncontrollably. The memories from the night before came crashing to the front of his mind when he opened his eyes fully, to reveal that he was not sleeping in his hammock back at the lost boy encampment.

Instead of waking up to see a jungle wilderness all around him, it seemed as though he was in a bedroom. Taking in the view of the room and how it was decorated, Felix came to the conclusion that he had spent the night in Hook's cabin, aboard the Jolly Roger.

The blonde boy's first instinct was to quickly and quietly get up and head back to the mainland, but as soon as the thought appeared in his head, he quickly dismissed it. His grey eyes fell upon the broken glass that was lying beneath a stained wall, just opposite of him. Felix had acted rash last night. He had behaved poorly. What he did was not “good form,” as the Captain would like to say. He had already caused enough trouble. Felix knew that he should at least stay and say thank you before leaving.

He sighed and decided to at least get up and get dressed, but muscular arms that were apparently wrapped around him held him back. For the first time since Felix had woken up, he realized that he was not alone.

The boy was pulled into a tight, warm embrace. He couldn't help the smile that slowly drew up at the affectionate touch. _Why couldn't Peter ever hold me like this?_

"Don't get up just yet boy" he heard the Captain mumble just behind his ear. The breathing from the man had tickled and Felix couldn't help, but shiver just a little at the sensation. "Awe, Hook, I never knew that you liked me that much."

The lanky boy's smile grew even wider as he heard the man behind him chuckle. Both he and the pirate knew that their relationship was no more than just friendship. A friendship that stayed between the two of them. No one knew about their _alliance,_ not even Peter. But it was a friendship none of the less and their flirtatious remarks were only out of fun. Felix's heart had always belonged to someone else and the Captain knew that. The pirate had always known, even though Felix never said it out loud. But, after what happened the night before, it was now pretty obvious where Felix’s heart lied.

"Stop thinking Felix. You need to stop thinking for once. Just talk to me lad." At this remark, Felix turned over in the man’s arms, so he was now facing the pirate. Guilt washed over his features as he took in the Captain’s appearance. Killian Jones did not look like his usual dashing, snarky, handsome self. He looked as though he hadn't slept in at least a week.

The Captain's skin was a bit yellowish and there were visible dark circles underneath those normally pretty bright blue eyes. His eyes were a cloudy blue. There was no sparkle or shine to them, like there normally was. They were dull and sad. Worry lines were etched throughout the man’s face. 

Felix knew that it was because of him. The Captain was probably up the entire night, worrying about the lost boy that was sleeping in his arms. He wanted to apologize to Killian, but..... _rule number one to being a lost boy, we never apologize,_ Peter's voice echoed in the back on Felix's brain. Why couldn't he get the boy out of his head? Oh maybe because he was his everything. And now...

Felix didn't want to think about him; instead he buried his head into the chest of his close friend. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to face _him."_ He heard himself mumble into the cotton tunic of the pirate.

The firm chest against him heaved a heavy sigh. The arms that were around him gripped onto him in an even tighter embrace. "Felix, you cannot hide from someone like Pan. You are his second in command, his right hand man. That will never change. You pledged your loyalty to him and him alone. You must go back to him."

All the boy could do was nod in understanding. He never was one for words, only actions. He knew that he had to go back, but that didn't mean that he wanted to. Felix wondered briefly what it would be like to stay here on the Jolly Roger. There would be absolutely no doubt in his mind that the Captain would let him stay. Killian would probably love to teach Felix the ways of being a pirate. The two could get away from Neverland and sail all the realms. Just the two of them, pillaging towns, running from authority, not even thinking about the love that both of them lost.

His eye’s fell shut as an image of himself, clad in black leather, boots that rose above his knees, a long black leather jacket, and one of the finest swords in all the realms, strapped to his side. He is standing next to his Captain as the two discuss which village, or kingdom, or realm, which they should travel to next. The ocean breeze would be blowing his blonde locks in every which way. That life wouldn’t be so bad. Would it?

"Felix" he was brought out of his thoughts hearing his name, being spoken by the pirate. The lanky boy let his head be tilted up by the man's metal hook. He could see the questioning look in his friend's eyes. He knew that he was worrying him. "Felix, please, just let me in that thick skull of yours."

“Sorry Captain, I let you in once and that’s more than anyone has ever been allowed.” Felix could see the protest and maybe even the lecture that he was about to get, but all of a sudden there was a loud banging coming from the cabin door.

_No, please don’t let it be Peter. I cannot see him now, not in the state that I am in._

“Rise in shine Captain! It’s going to be a busy day. Don’t want to waste away the day in bed, now do you Captain!”

Felix couldn’t help but snicker as he watched the man next to him roll out of bed groaning, with a look of pure annoyance. The man’s voice from behind the door was of course none other than Mr. Smee, the _stupid_ and most annoying crew member on board the Jolly Roger. He actually hated the man, truly hated him. That man was too happy. It was almost sickening to see him that jolly sometimes. He should really consider feeding him to the mermaids…or maybe throwing him into echo cave. I bet the Captain would love it if he got rid of the nuisance.

_Can’t miss the show now can I,_ Felix thought as he rolled himself over and propped an elbow up on the mattress and let his head rest against the palm of his hand. The Captain had stormed to the door and practically pulled the door off its hinges. The look on Smee’s face was priceless.

The man kept looking from the floor, to the window, to Felix, and then back to the floor. Never, did the man even look his Captain in the eye. _God this man was a coward, a…..codfish._

“Mr. Smee, how many times have I told you, never and I repeat **never,** disturb me when I am in my quarters unless either: there is something wrong with the ship, we are being attacked, or if Pan is on board the ship.”

The man was shaky in his boots as Hook exploded on the man. Felix, couldn’t really blame his friend though. He had spent an entire night without sleep. Felix, himself usually got cranky or irritable if he hadn’t gotten any sleep. The lost boys, even Peter, always knew to stay clear when he was in a mood like that.

“So tell me, Mr Smee. Is there something wrong with the ship?” The blonde looked over at the man in the red hat, to see him shaking his head “no.”

 “Alright, then tell me is the ship under attack? Are the mermaids trying to pick another fight or the natives perhaps?” Again the man in questioning shook his head, giving his Captain a no.  

“Is Peter Pan aboard the ship then? It must be that since everything else is alright?” A smile curled on Felix’s face as he watched the man give another shake of his head, indicating that no, Pan was not aboard the ship.

“If nothing is wrong with the ship, we are not under attack, and our employer is not aboard the ship, then what in bloody **hell** are you waking me up for. You know what Smee, don’t answer that” the Captain stated shaking his hook in the smaller man’s face. “Why don’t you be useful and bring me two plates of food for breakfast. Can you handle that, Mr. Smee?”

“A-ay-aye aye Captain” with that the tiny man was off, spinning on his heels and practically running for his life down the ships corridor. Felix watched with pure amusement as Hook slammed his bedroom door and fell dramatically into a nearby chair, burying his head into his hand.

“Why, do you let cretins like _that_ stay aboard your ship? I wonder why you are all still alive with the likes of that man running around.”  Hook looked back at up him and only gave him a look that told Felix, _shut up now, or I am kicking you off of my bloody damn ship and I will then proceed to feed you to the snarling teeth of Wendy Darling._

So, this was how both of them stayed. Felix continued to lie on the bed facing Hook, while the Captain remained sitting in the wooden chair, as they waited for their food to arrive.

A good fifteen minutes later, the damn man with the red hat came back in bringing in two large trays of food. Coming into the cabin, Smee had almost spilled the one tray all over the Captain, which then caused the pirate to yet again have to reprimand the child like man.

The second that the man had left, Felix made a move to get up, but Killian was quickly at his side, pushing him down to stay in bed. The blonde boy watched curiously as the man grabbed one of the trays and placed it onto his lap. He looked up at Killian, arching his brow a bit. Killian smiled in return and brought his hand up to caress his face a bit. Felix hated to admit that he actually moved in towards the gentle and reassuring gesture.

“I have been through quite a lot of heartbreaks to know that breakfast in bed is one of the best ways to make one better.” The Captain smiled down at him again, before getting the other tray and crawling over the boy to sit beside him. Looks like both would be having their breakfast in bed today.

“Thank you, Captain……it appears now that I am even more so in your debt than I was before.” He stated poking his fork at some of the scrambled eggs on the metal tray. He looked back up into the questioning dull blue eyes that were gazing back at him.

“Do you really think that I forgot about you saving my life all those years ago?”

“No, lad I didn’t, but there is a part of me that wishes that you no longer had those memories from that night.”

Felix sighed and looked back down at his plate. “Yeah, I wish that I could forget too. Funny that the two times that I have been truly hurt, was somehow caused by _him.”_

Peter Pan.

**Author's Note:**

> So same as always, tell me what you think of it. I know this part wasn't exactly amazing. It was a pain in the ass to write. My relatives surprised the fam with a visit and I had two little children hanging all over me for the past couple days saying: "What are you writing? Can I please see it? Why are you writing about a kid name Felix? Felix is a weird name." :/ Yeah so it's not great, but I had to post this so I could get started on the next part.....which I am extremely excited about!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
